Touch of magic to heal my heart
by Long Lost Dream37
Summary: HPIYxover Kagome's been trapped in her era which no news about her friends or who won the final battle. Will three tourists help her heal with a touch of magic? IYKAG Short story.


Prologue 

Lightning illuminated the valley for a brief moment, as the bitter and heavy rain that had been pouring for countless hours soaked the dark forest. Gloomy, black clouds and miasma invaded the skies, which made all creatures shrink in their burrows.

Nevertheless, bruised, exhausted, soaked till the bones and slipping every few passes, she continued to run with all her remaining strength, from the devastating scene which was left on the muddy battlefield.

It had been the final attempt to get rid of him, and at the beginning, it seemed like they where really going to win, destroying him forever, now that the wolf prince and the Taiyoukai had joined them. However, places had been switched when the Youkai lord, in his full-demon form, had been knocked out cold by the wind sorceress, while covering with his own body the limp form of his ward, who laid unconscious next to the fox kitzune. Without his help, the others became tired much faster, and soon, they where wounded and panting; their attacks and counterattacks getting slower.

When she had left, the youkai exterminator laid unconscious, next to her brother, after her giant boomerang had returned onto her with such force, that it had successfully knocked her out; her brother… long unconscious because of the denial of the girl on killing him. The panther demon used all her energies in defending their fallen bodies. The monk was out of combat as he kneeled in pain, barely conscious, holding his hand, which was now blue and purple, from the enormous quantity of venom he had absorbed into his wind tunnel. The wolf had been crashed into a crater, and now laid our cold, a trail of blood left hanging form his mouth. The hanyou had fought until he was thrown into a tree and did not get up again, his skin pale from blood loss, which oozed from his numerous and deep wounds.

Therefore, the evil hanyou had come for her. And she had done the only thing she could do in that moment, lacking bow and arrows, which had been broken by the wind sorceress. She escaped; fled into the darkness of the trees, and ran in no direction, only thinking of escaping that nightmare which would hunt her down.

Her heart wanted her to remain by her friends; the man she loved; to fight till all her energies where gone and all hope had been lost and then die like the priestess she was, next to the persons she cared most for at that moment. But her body would not respond to her, for her natural instinct of self-preservation had taken control of her mind, driven to a state of panic and desperation at the scene of her fallen comrades. She didn't know where her exhausted legs where leading her, for she only wanted to get away from him, and from the devastation he'd left behind, that doom that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

As she finally ran into the clearing where the Bone Eater's well stood, she tripped with a root, and went flying forwards, crashing into the mud. Her aching body refused to lift again, but her will to escape was greater, and her fear to look behind at what was left of her friends was stronger. So, slowly and painfully, she started to incorporate. As her head lifted, her gaze landed on a pale, dripping hand, outstretched towards her. She looked up to see who was there to help her. Her heart jumped when she saw the hand belonged to a white and red dressed young priestess, her serious and at the same time worried face illuminated by the lightning. Feelings of rage, pity, fear and jealousy passed through her mind, but she could feel her enemy close. Too close. Therefore, without a second thought, she grasped the hand.

**Hello there! It Dreamer 37 again!!!! After receiving kind comments on my last songfic, I decided it would be a good idea to type a story that had been in my drawer long ago. Just to warn you, it will be a SHORT CROSSOVER!!!! Therefore, it means that there would be neither sequel nor chapters added. I have to fix my attention on "Love that broke through the barrier of time" (I don't know if I wrote the words in the right order, since there are many ways to write the sentence…). **

**I recommend you to read that fic and my other one shots. **

**Onegai! Please review!!!! **


End file.
